Tajemnice Szczęścia
Tajemnice Szczęścia jest modlitwą, którą Jezus Chrystus objawił Świętej Brygidzie. Jej tekst wzbudza swoim tytułem zaciekawienie , ale jednocześnie zastanawia. Nie chodzi bowiem autorowi o sensację , o jakiś przemijający interes , ale o zwrócenie uwagi na bardzo ważny problem , który wymaga przemyśleń. Chcąc zatem znaleźć odpowiedź na postawione wyżej pytanie , trzeba cały tekst uważnie czytać i otworzyć się na tchnienie Bożej łaski. Co to jest tajemnica? Znajdujemy się w sferze ocen religijnych. Tajemnica jest rzeczą ukrytą , której człowiek nie potrafi poznać o własnych siłach. Język łaciński używa w takich przypadkach terminu "misterium".Ujmuje w nim sprawy nadprzyrodzone. Tajemnica w sensie religijnym oznacza prawdę objawioną przez Boga , której ludzki rozum nie jest w stanie ogarnąć. Takie prawdy można poznać jedynie w świetle wiary świętej. Niektóre z nich pod wpływem Bożego światła można częściowo zgłębić. Jednak zgłębienie wielu z nich przekracza granice ludzkich kompetencji. Do niezgłębionych prawd religijnych należy między innymi tajemnica Trójcy przenajświętszej. Drugi człon tytułu książeczki zawiera, podobnie jak pierwszy, określenie fascynujące, dotyczące sfery marzeń, pragnień, usilnych dążeń, któremu na imię "Szczęście". Każdy człowiek spontanicznie tęskni za szczęściem. Szuka go na drogach swego powołania życiowego, posługuje się różnorodnymi środkami, aby je zdobyć, ale zawsze odczuwa niedosyt, często rozczarowanie. Potwierdza to św. Augustyn w znanym powiedzeniu: "Niespokojne jest serce człowieka, o Boże, dopóki nie spocznie w Tobie". Przez prawdziwe szczęście należy rozumieć doskonałość istoty rozumnej, która osiągnęła w pełni swój cel. Dla człowieka celem najwyższym jest pełnia dóbr , niezmącona radość i zaspokojenie najszlachetniejszych aspiracji. Taka perspektywa należy do dążeń właściwych jego naturze. To szczytowe osiągnięcie dokonuje się po śmierci przez bezpośrednie, uszczęśliwiające oglądanie istoty Boga. Pismo święte nazywa to szczęście widzeniem Boga "twarzą w twarz" (1 Kor 1'3,12). w tej książeczce jest mowa o prawdziwym szczęściu przygotowanym przez Boga dla tych, którzy go miłują. Ta miłość sprawdza się w naśladowaniu Chrystusa w Jego cierpieniu na ziemi i owocuje w niezmąconej chwale nieba. Do tego najwznioślejszego celu został powołany każdy człowiek. Musi tylko wiedzieć i nabrać przekonania, że szczęście mierzy się krzyżem, że przez cierpienie prowadzi niezawodna droga do wiecznego światła i radości. Sam Stwórca odkrył przed człowiekiem swój odwieczny plan, podyktowany miłością. Pismo Święte, zwłaszcza Nowy Testament, wyraźnie o tym mówi, a życie świętych to potwierdza. Boski Zbawiciel jest tego oczywistym dowodem. Ojciec niebieski dał swojego Syna, który dla zapewnienia szczęścia upadłym ludziom stał się jednym z nas. Żył i pracował w utrudzeniu, poznał ziemską niedolę, był we wszystkim do nas podobny oprócz grzechu. w końcu dla odkupienia całego rodzaju ludzkiego podjął mękę i śmierć krzyżową Tylko On mógł dokonać ekspiacji za wzgardzoną miłość Bożą. Ludziom, gotowym do przyjęcia owoców odkupienia, otworzył niebo czyli wiekuistą radość i pokój. Tak Bóg umiłował świat... Zapamiętaj sobie: grzech odbiera szczęście, a szczere nawrócenie je odzyskuje. Otwórz się na działanie łaski. Powstrzymaj rozdygotane serce, po omacku szukające złudzeń . Nie dozwól, aby zgubiło się na bezdrożach. Kto znalazł Jezusa, pozyskał wytęskniony przedmiot miłości, stał się posiadaczem największego skarbu. Nie dopuść, aby twa niechlubna przeszłość i rozliczne wady sprowadziły cię z dobrej drogi. Boski Odkupiciel, udzielając przebaczenia, nie robi wymówek, nie wraca do twoich dawnych upadków. Nawet łotrowi skazanemu za zbrodnie, gdy zreflektował się i obżałował grzeszną przeszłość, przebaczył całkowicie. Co więcej, udzielił zapewnienia: "Dziś ze Mną będziesz w raju". Czy więc Miłosierny Pan zapomni o tobie? Nie bój się, ale przemieniony wewnętrznie czyń pokutę, a prawda, którą w pokorze serca odkryjesz wyzwoli ciebie i tych, których pociągniesz za sobą w Chrystusie, w Jego miłosiernej miłości, z pomocą Matki Bożej, odkryjesz pełny wymiar "Tajemnicy szczęścia". Piętnaście modlitw Pierwsza Modlitwa O Jezu Chryste! Słodkości odwieczna wszystkich, obejmujących Cię miłością, Radości przewyższająca wszelkie szczęście i oczekiwanie, . prawdziwe Zbawienie i Nadziejo każdego grzesznika. Ty, który objawiłeś, że największym Twoim zadowoleniem jest być między Ludźmi, tak że z miłości dla nich po upływie zapowiedzianych czasów przyjąłeś naturę Ludzką, wspomnij sobie, o Jezu, wszystkie cierpienia zniesione od chwili poczęcia, a zwłaszcza w czasie swojej świętej Męki, jak to przewidziała odwieczna myśl Boża i jak zdecydowała wola Najwyższego. Wspomnij sobie, Panie, że urządzając Wieczerzę Eucharystyczną wraz z uczniami, po umyciu im nóg, dałeś swoje Najświętsze Ciało i drogocenną Krew, a udzielając pociechy z właściwą sobie dobrocią przepowiedziałeś bliską swoją Mękę. Wspomnij na smutek i gorycz, które w udręczonej Duszy odczułeś, wyznając wobec najbliższego otoczenia: "Smutna jest dusza moja aż do śmierci". Wspomnij wszystkie obawy, niepokoje i boleści, które Twoje delikatne Ciało znosiło przed ukrzyżowaniem, kiedy po odprawieniu po raz trzeci modlitwy, oblewając się krwawym Potem, zostałeś zdradzony przez swojego ucznia Judasza, aresztowany przez wybrany naród, oskarżony przez fałszywych świadków , niesprawiedliwie sądzony przez trzech sędziów, tuż przed uroczystym świętem Wielkanocy czyli Paschy. Wspomnij, że przywiązano Cię do słupa i rozdarto Ciało biczami, że byłeś obnażony z własnych szat i odziany w inny strój na pośmiewisko. Że Cię ukoronowano cierniami, do ręki włożono trzcinę, zasłonięto oczy i twarz, że Cię policzkowano i obrzucono obelgami. Na pamiątkę tych wszystkich zniewag i boleści, które wycierpiałeś w okresie poprzedzającym Mękę Krzyża, daj mi przed nadejściem śmierci przeżyć prawdziwą skruchę serca, szczerą i całkowitą spowiedź, odprawić godne zadośćuczynienie i otrzymać odpuszczenie wszystkich grzechów. Amen. Ojcze nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Druga Modlitwa O Jezu! Prawdziwa wolności Aniołów, Raju niezmąconego szczęścia, wspomnij sobie na odrazę i smutek, które odczułeś, kiedy nieprzyjaciele otoczyli Cię jak wściekłe lwy i tysiącami zniewag, policzkowaniem, kaleczeniem i innymi wymyślnymi udrękami prześcigali się w zadawaniu cierpień. Ze względu na te tortury i stek obelżywości, błagam Cię, Boski Zbawicielu, wyzwól mnie z więzów wszystkich nieprzyjaciół widzialnych i niewidzialnych, a roztaczając błogosławioną opiekę prowadź drogą doskonałości do zbawienia wiecznego. Amen. Ojcze nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Trzecia Modlitwa O Jezu! Stworzycielu nieba i ziemi, którego żadna rzecz nie może ograniczyć ani objąć, Ty, który ogarniasz i zespalasz wszystko swoją potęgą, wspomnij sobie na gorzką boleść, którą odczuwałeś, kiedy kaci, przywiązując Twoje święte ręce i nogi do krzyża, przeszyli je na wylot grubymi, stępionymi gwoździami. Rozciągając Cię z niesłychanym okrucieństwem na krzyżu, nie syci Twych cierpień, miotali obelgi na wszystkie strony i dając upust swojej wściekłości, powiększali Twoje Rany przez zadawanie dodatkowych katuszy. Ze względu na ogrom cierpień, których doświadczyłeś podczas ukrzyżowania, daj mi Twoją świętą bojaźń i Twoją prawdziwą miłość. Amen. Ojcze nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Czwarta Modlitwa O Jezu! Lekarzu niebieski, wzniesiony na krzyżu, by nasze rany uleczyć Twoimi, wspomnij na obicia i złamania, jakich doznałeś w swoich członkach, tak że każdy z nich został w jakiś sposób naruszony. Od stóp do głów nie znaleziono miejsca na Twoim Ciele, które niebyłoby pokryte raną. w takim stanie poniżenia, zapominając o własnych cierpieniach, nie przestawałeś modlić się do Ojca za nieprzyjaciół słowami: "Ojcze, odpuść im, bo nie wiedzą co czynią" , Na mocy tego bezgranicznego Miłosierdzia i na pamiątkę owej boleści, spraw, żeby pamięć o Twojej gorzkiej Męce przywiodła nas do doskonałej skruchy i przyniosła odpuszczenie wszystkich popełnionych grzechów. Amen. Ojcze nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Piąta Modlitwa O Jezu! Zwierciadło odwiecznego Blasku, wspomnij na smutek, którego doznałeś, kiedy w świetle Boskiego poznania, rozważając nad przeznaczeniem tych, którzy mieli być odkupieni dzięki zasługom Twojej świętej Męki, widziałeś zarazem wielkie tłumy skazanych, którzy szli na potępienie z powodu rozlicznych grzechów. Żal Ci było tych nieszczęśliwych ludzi zgubionych i zrozpaczonych. Przez to bezgraniczne współczucie i miłosierdzie, a zwłaszcza przez wzruszającą dobroć okazaną skruszonemu łotrowi współukrzyżowanemu na Golgocie, kiedy Mu powiedziałeś: "Dziś ze Mną będziesz w raju!", błagam Cię, o słodki Jezu, okaż miłosierdzie mnie grzesznemu w godzinę śmierci. Amen. Ojcze nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj Się nade mną! Szósta Modlitwa O Jezu! Łaskawy i upragniony Królu, wspomnij na boleść, którą odczułeś, kiedy nagi jak nędzarz, przykuty do krzyża, zostałeś na tym drzewie hańby wyśmiany i wzgardzony. Wszyscy Twoi krewni i przyjaciele opuścili Cię z wyjątkiem ukochanej Matki, która stała wiernie przy Tobie podczas konania. Ty zaś poleciłeś Ją swojemu wiernemu Uczniowi, mówiąc do Najświętszej Maryi Panny: "Niewiasto, oto syn Twój!" i do świętego Jana: "Oto Matka Twoja!" Błagam Cię, o mój Zbawicielu, przez miecz boleści, który ongiś przeszył duszę Twojej Najboleśniejszej Matki, współczuj ze mną we wszystkich utrapieniach i doświadczeniach, zarówno cielesnych jak i duchowych, abym je wszystkie przezwyciężył w życiu a zwłaszcza w ostatniej godzinie przed nadejściem śmierci. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Siódma Modlitwa O Jezu! Źródło niewyczerpanej litości, który z głęboką miłością wypowiedziałeś na krzyżu tęsknotę: "Pragnę!" Było to pragnienie zbawienia rodzaju ludzkiego. Proszę Cię, o mój Odkupicielu, rozpal pragnienia naszych serc, byśmy wytrwale we wszystkich podejmowanych czynnościach dążyli do doskonałości. Wygaś w nas całkowicie pożądliwość ciała i żądze światowe. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Ósma Modlitwa O Jezu! Słodyczy serc, niepojęta Dobroci, przez gorzką żółć i ocet, których skosztowałeś na krzyżu z miłości ku nam, spraw, byśmy godnie przyjmowali Twoje Ciało i Twoją bezcenną Krew , lekarstwo i pociechę naszych dusz, w czasie ziemskiego pielgrzymowania i w godzinie śmierci. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Dziewiąta Modlitwa O Jezu! Cnoto królewska, Radości ducha, wspomnij na boleść, którą znosiłeś, kiedy zatopiony w smutku z powodu zbliżającej się śmierci, znieważony, wykpiony przez wybrany naród, opuszczony przez Ojca Twego, wołałeś głośno: "Boże Mój, Boże Mój, czemuś Mnie opuścił?" Zaklinam Cię, o mój Zbawicielu, przez doznaną trwogę, abyś mnie nie opuścił podczas Cierpienia i trwogi, jakie wywołuje zbliżająca się śmierć i sąd Boży. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Dziesiąta Modlitwa O Jezu! który jesteś Początkiem i Końcem wszystkich rzeczy , życiem i Szczytem cnót, wspomnij sobie, że ze względu na mnie zostałeś pogrążony w niezmierzonych boleściach. Przez ten bezmiar cierpień, spowodowany okrutnymi Ranami, które zadały grzechy świata, naucz mnie zachować z prawdziwą Miłością Twoje przykazania, bo one dla tych, którzy Cię kochają, są łatwą i jedyną drogą do zbawienia. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Jedenasta Modlitwa O Jezu! Niezgłębione źródło Miłosierdzia, błagam Cię z uwagi na pamięć o Twoich Ranach, których dojmujący ból doszedł do szpiku kości i wypełnił wszystkie wnętrzności, wyrwij mnie nędznego z grzechów i ukryj w głębi tych Ran przed zagniewanym Obliczem Sprawiedliwości, aż minie Twe oburzenie i słuszny gniew. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Dwunasta Modlitwa O Jezu! Zwierciadło prawdy , Miłości, zwieńczająca wszystkie siły ducha, Znaku jedności, rozdarty i umęczony obfitym upływem godnej uwielbienia Krwi, wspomnij na niezliczone Rany, które okryły Cię od stóp do głów. O niezmierna i totalna boleści, którą znosiłeś w swym dziewiczym Ciele z miłości ku nam. Jezu Chryste, co mogłeś nadto dla mnie uczynić? Czego jeszcze nie dokonałeś? Zaklinam Cię, o mój Zbawicielu, wszystkie swoje Rany znacz drogocenną Krwią w moim sercu, abym mógł w nim ustawicznie czytać boleść i miłość Twoją. Spraw, aby przez moje przylgnięcie do Twojej Męki zaznaczył się w mojej duszy owoc Twych cierpień. Niech Twoja miłość wzrasta w niej codziennie do czasu, aż stanę przed Tobą, Skarbie wszystkich dóbr i wszystkich radości. O słodki Jezu, daj mi w życiu wiecznym to, o co Cię błagam. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Trzynasta Modlitwa O Jezu! Odwieczna Potęgo, Królu nieśmiertelny i niezwyciężony, wspomnij na boleść, którą znosiłeś, kiedy opuściły Cię wszystkie siły , zarówno ciała jak i ducha, kiedy skłaniając głowę oświadczyłeś: "Wykonało się". Błagam Cię, Panie Jezu, przez zupełne wyczerpanie i przygniatający niepokój, jakich doznałeś przed dopełnieniem dzieła Odkupienia, zmiłuj się nade mną w ostatniej godzinie życia, kiedy dusza moja będzie w udręce, a serce pełne trwogi. w Tobie ufność pokładam. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Czternasta Modlitwa O Jezu! Jedyny Synu Ojca, Blasku i Wyrazie Jego istoty, wspomnij na serdeczne i pokorne polecenie się Ojcu w ufnej wypowiedzi: "Ojcze, w ręce Twoje oddaję ducha mego". I wtedy skonałeś. Ale choć całe Ciało okaleczałe i zbroczone Krwią, oddając ostatnie tchnienie, przestało żyć, Twa Boska moc otworzyła źródło Miłosierdzia i wylała zdroje łask odkupieńczych dla ludzkości. Przez tę drogocenną śmierć i wszystkie jej okoliczności błagam Cię, Królu Świętych, wzmocnij mnie i pomóż w walce przeciw szatanowi, ciału i krwi, ażebym umarły dla świata żył tylko Tobą i dla Ciebie. Proszę gorąco, przyjmuj w godzinę śmierci moją pielgrzymią i wygnańczą duszę u bram wieczności. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Piętnasta Modlitwa O Jezu! Usymbolizowany w życiodajnej, rajskiej winorośli, wspomnij na obficie broczącą Krew, która popłynęła hojnie z Twego Ciała jak wino z dojrzałych gron w tłoczni. Przebity włócznią żołnierza, wylałeś wszystką Krew i Wodę do ostatniej kropli. Wisząc wysoko na krzyżu z opadłą Najświętszą Głową, stałeś się jak pęk zeschniętej mirry, bezwładny, odrętwiały, bez śladu życia na zewnątrz i we wnętrzu Ciała, aż do szpiku kości. Przez gorzką Mękę i przez wylaną drogocenną Krew błagam Cię, o słodki Jezu, zrań moje serce łaską, ażeby łzy pokuty i miłości stały się dla mnie dniem i nocą tak, potrzebne, jak chleb powszedni. Nawróć mnie całkowicie do Siebie, aby me serce utworzyło dla Ciebie stałe mieszkanie, aby moja mowa była Ci miła, a koniec życia uwieńczony nadzieją spotkania się z Tobą w raju, gdzie mógłbym Cię chwalić i błogosławić na wieki wraz ze wszystkimi Świętymi. Amen. Ojcze Nasz... Zdrowaś Maryjo... Westchnienie. Jezu, Miłości moja, bądź uwielbiony i zmiłuj się nade mną! Obietnice # Uwolni 15 dusz ze swej rodziny z czyśćca. # 15 sprawiedliwych spośród krewnych zostanie potwierdzonych i zachowanych w łasce. # 15 grzeszników spośród krewnych zostanie nawróconych. # Osoba, która zmówi te modlitwy , osiągnie pewien stopień doskonałości. # Już na 15 dni przed śmiercią będzie przeżywała szczery żal za wszystkie popełnione grzechy z świadomością ich ciężkości. # Na 15 dni przed śmiercią dam jej Moje najświętsze Ciało, ażeby przez Nie została uwolniona od głodu wiecznego oraz dam jej Moją drogocenną Krew do picia, by na wieki nie doznała dokuczliwego pragnienia. # Położę przed nią Mój zwycięski Krzyż jako pomoc i obronę przeciw zasadzkom nieprzyjaciół. # Przed jej śmiercią przyjdę do niej z Moją najdroższą i ukochaną Matką. # Przyjmę z dobrocią jej duszę i zaprowadzę do wiecznej radości. # Zaprowadziwszy ją tam, dam jej kosztować z przedziwnej studni Mojej Boskości, czego nie uczynię tym, którzy nie odmawiali tych czy podobnych modlitw. # Trzeba wiedzieć , że choćby ktoś żył przez 30 lat w grzechu, lecz potem skruszonym sercem odmawiałby pobożnie te modlitwy albo przynajmniej powziął postanowienie ich odmawiania, Pan mu odpuści jego grzechy. # Obroni go przed zgubnymi pokusami. # Zachowa mu pięć zmysłów. # Uchroni go przed nagłą śmiercią. # Uwolni jego duszę od kar wiecznych. # Człowiek ten otrzyma wszystko, o co poprosi Pana Boga i Najświętszą Pannę. # Jeśliby ktoś żył zawsze według woli Boga i musiałby umrzeć przedwcześnie, życie jego zostanie przedłużone. # Ktokolwiek zmówi te modlitwy, uzyska za każdym razem odpust cząstkowy. # Człowiek ten otrzyma zapewnienie, że cieszyć się będzie szczęściem chórów anielskich. # Każdy, kto by innych nauczył tych modlitw, nie będzie nigdy pozbawiony radości i zasługi, ale one trwać będą wiecznie. # Tam, gdzie odmawia się te modlitwy, Bóg jest obecny swoją łaską. Tajemnice